Yu-Gi-Oh! Secrets of the Ancient Past
by Seleanafamily379
Summary: Ok so I may have put just the regular Yu-Gi-Oh! but in reality its all of the Yu-Gi-Oh!s combined. And yes there will be graphic content later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

28

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duels across time

By Sheniqua Tiluna

Chapter 1

The rebirth of shadow games

On the cold black sea I quietly leave my room so that the captain and crew members don't know that I'm sneaking out to go and get some fresh air so I could hopefully fall asleep. You see I'm headed on a boat to the world's greatest school in the entire world. I bet you wanna know what that school is, huh? Well I'll tell you, it's the world famous duel academy on an island in the southern sea. I continued to walk down the hull of the ship and when I came to a fork in the middle of the ship, I looked up at the roof above me I could see two sets of pipes one of which was pumping hot water through it—I only knew that because steam would come out of it every so often. The other one didn't have anything flowing through it so I knew those were the sets of pipes that I needed to follow to get out on the deck.

I continued to follow the set of pipes that would lead me to the deck. I guess I should tell you why I'm sneaking around a ship in the middle of the night, huh? Well it all started three days ago when I was walking around in the inside of the mall at New Domino City. I was there buying some books and educational stuff and also a bit of duel monsters stuff even though it was against my mother's best wishes. In fact I was headed out when I saw a booth set up at the front of the door also a whole bunch of people were standing around it. I managed to squeeze my way through and it was a booth for a school called duel academy. Everyone around me was eagerly awaiting their chance to sign their name on the sheet for the entrance exam.

However, I wasn't too thrilled about it but it did seem interesting and I really wanted to do it. I know how to duel only a little bit from watching the king of games duel a thousand times but I never was in a duel in real life before. I continued to watch the process of the set up of the booth and then this guy with brown hair and a bit of orange or red orange in the center of it came up. He was wearing a red coat with a white lining around the collar. I didn't know who he was but what I found interesting was that he had deep brown eyes. However, it seemed that he had two people behind him but it seemed that no one but me and him saw them which gave me the creeps. I looked around for the nearest clock but I couldn't find any so my only hope was to ask the guy at the booth in hope that he might know where I could find one because I didn't want to make my mom angry. I was so nervous and I didn't know whether or not he would answer my question.

Right before I was going to go up and ask him someone went right up to him. He looked to be really mean. He had black hair with yellow hair lines and blue eyes, but what set him apart from the others was the mark on his cheek. It was underneath his right eye, it was a line with a jagged edge that went left for a second then down again and then turned downward and it stopped at the end of his cheek. He had a little triangle on the right next to it. I recognized him right away, his name was Yusei Fudo and he's the son of the famous Dr. Fudo. His father discovered planetary particles; however his son was the one who actually made an engine out of the research. I felt my stomach drop, mainly because I was a little nervous to meet the person who made me want to start dueling in the first place.

Suddenly someone pushed me and I fell on the floor knocking all of the stuff in my hands out of them which was mainly books but only two of them were duel monsters cards and the bad thing was that they were all the way over by the booth. I started to quickly pick up all of my books but I knew full good and well that Yusei and that other guy saw me, and I was trying really hard to not cry or blush.

"Well what d'ya know the freak actually had duel monster cards? I guess even people like her can duel." Someone said behind me.

I didn't even try and humor the person who said that but everyone started laughing. I saw someone walking towards me and everyone went dead quite. The person bent down and started helping me pick up my books. I quickly wiped off my eyes and started shoving books into bags. He did the same without saying anything. I didn't look up or anything because I was too embarrassed to look him in the face. I knew who it was. It was Yusei Fudo and he was trying to be nice. I was going to leave but he stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Here your duel monster cards, you don't want to forget them do you?" He asked to me.

I looked out from under my hair and I stared into his eyes. He had no hint of finding any of this funny.

"Keep them, besides I can't even duel. My mother won't let me duel so I might as well give them to someone who can, like you." I said to him trying to not sound hurt.

I saved every ounce of my allowance so that I could buy both of those cards at the same time so I wouldn't have to make the same stupid excuse to my mom as to why I needed to come back here. I didn't want to get laughed at or anything.

"What time do you have to get back to your mom?" Yusei asked me.

"One thirty, why are you wondering?" I asked him.

"Hey Jayden what time is it?" He asked the guy behind the booth.

"Its twelve fifty-two right now. If you're going to do what I think you're going to do a penalty game would be the fastest." He said to him while looking for something.

I watched him stand up and look down at me with stern yet soft eyes.

"Alright I challenge you to a penalty duel. Do you know what that is?" He asked me.

I quickly stood up and stared at him.

"Yeah I do, well kinda, I mean I've read about it, but I can't duel or anything I'm not that great. After all I just read about the stuff I never actually did a duel before. Sorry but I can't duel you." I said to him starting to pick up my stuff.

"But you haven't even heard what the terms of the penalty game was." He said to me.

I had a very huge interest in what he had to say but I didn't want to take any risks.

"How about I tell you what the conditions are and then you can decide?" He asked me.

I nodded my head not looking at him.

"Alright these are the terms. You win I'll keep both of these cards for you and you can walk away and I'll never bug you about it again, but if you were to lose then you come to a school that will teach you how to duel." He said to me.

I looked him straight in the eyes with a bewildered look. He wasn't kidding, he was dead serious.

"Alright you're on but I get to use both of those cards in my duel." I said to him trying to sound confident.

He smiled and nodded, I was a bit taken a back about the whole smile thing, but I couldn't help but smile at him as he handed me my two cards.

"I want to see what those books taught you that years of dueling hasn't taught me." He said to me.

I continued to smile at him and then he made me follow him by taking my stuff. Eventually that Jayden guy was running to try and catch up with us. He even took some of my stuff and ran off with it. They both ran into a small door and I followed quickly right behind them. It was dark in there but then as soon as I walked onto some sort of metal contraption a light sprang on. It blinded me for a second but then I quickly recovered from it. In front of me were three different pictures and I could tell from books that these were the three duel disks from over the ages. I chose the middle picture because I knew that was the standard dueling disk for students. Then a door opened up and it pushed out three duel disks a blue, a yellow, and a red. I grabbed the red one and placed it on my right wrist. I grabbed my deck from inside my jacket pocket and placed both of my new cards into my deck and then I placed my deck into the duel disk.

It automatically shuffled my deck for me. I was starting to feel a bit better when all of a sudden the platform started to go up. I was traveling upward for a bit and then all of a sudden I was in a huge auditorium with a few seats filled with the kids that were huddled around that booth and then I noticed some people in the farthest part of the seats. I couldn't see their faces but I felt the distinct fear that I was being analyzed by some of the best duelists in the world.

_"Don't freak yourself out before you even get to start the duel"._ Said someone in my head and I recognized who it was right away.

And no I am not going crazy; I have another soul inside of me. She doesn't remember anything but her name only and the fact that she used to be a high priestess.

_"_ _I know, I know, but still it does make you a bit nervous thinking about that kind of thing"._ I said to her trying to get my heart to stop bounding in my ears.

I looked straight ahead of me and I saw what looked like an oddly shaped tennis field in front of me.

As I was about to continue my look around the place I heard a motor run and then I saw Yusei's hair start to come up from a trap door. My nerves shot right through the roof as soon as I saw him come fully out of the trap door looking very serious, but there was something different about him. It was almost like he was bating me or that he was trying to show me that he really wanted me to come to the school. And to make a long match very short I ended up losing the match so he gave me the information I needed to get onto the boat for the school. He also took my two cards that bought. He told me that they were leverage for me to come to the school and that he would be seeing me soon. He also gave me back all of my stuff and showed me the way out of the auditorium. I managed to get to the front of the mall before my mom got there. What I didn't know was that I was being followed by someone until they were standing next to me in the entry way. I looked over and nearly dropped all of my stuff because I jumped so hard. It was Yusei who had been following me.

"Here you forgot one of your books. It's just the rules of the school so I'd suggest studying up." He said to me.

I took the book from him and before he walked away I grabbed him by the arm. I thought that was really stupid of me, but I quickly let go of him.

"What else might I need before I go there?" I asked him.

He handed me a bag that had something really heavy in it.

"What's this, and why is it so heavy?" I asked him.

"It's just a little souvenir of our duel that you fought so amazingly at. By the way I haven't had a duel that much fun before in a long time." He said to me as he walked away.

Then all of a sudden I heard a horn honk behind me and I turned around quickly to see my mom's car waiting for me there. So then I just waited for another two days to pass and then I boarded the boat for the island. I didn't see Yusei but it's not like I expected to see him either but it would have been nice to see his face or that Jayden guy too.

So now you know my story and now you know why I'm here trying to get to the deck of the ship unseen. I was at the main door finally and I quietly pushed it open and a burst of cool air rushed through. I squeezed through the door out and I went onto the deck. It was a little cold but I was used to it thanks to my mom.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out here at this time of night, right?" Someone asked me from behind me.

I turned around and Yusei was standing there looking the same way that he did when I last saw him.

"Sorry I just couldn't sleep so I had to come and get some fresh air. I thought no one saw me. How did you know I was out here?" I asked him.

"A friend of mine named Akiza was checking all of the girls rooms for us." He said to me.

I felt really, really stupid now.

"I guess I should've expected that. Sorry, just don't send me back to my mom's place." I said to him.

I quickly clamped my hand to mouth and looked at him. He looked at me confused and concerned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked me.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it, sorry." I said to him starting to walk back towards the door.

But I was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and Yusei was looking right at me.

"Look from the second I saw you I could tell that you had a hard life. I was just worried about the way that you said that." He said to me.

Ok now I was confused and so I turned around to face him directly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean if you want to you can stay here even after the school year gets out. So you don't have to deal with whatever is going on at your mom's, alright?" He asked me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and tears started to fall down my cheek. I quickly started to wipe them away so I didn't seem weak in front of him. But I don't think he cared because he pulled me closer to him and started to comfort me. I threw my arms around him and just started to sob. I didn't want to cry in front of him but it just felt so good to just cry.

After I was done crying Yusei put his coat over me so I wouldn't get sick my first week there. We started talking about different things like where he grew up and what it was like. We didn't have time to get to my side of the story but I was glad I could just talk normally to him without having to sound formal and everything that I normally did.

"Before you go back down to the room I wanted to ask you something." He said to me as I handed him back his coat.

"Uh…sure go ahead I don't mind." I said to him.

He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a dead dragon's egg. He held it out to me and I lightly touched it and what shocked me wasn't the fact that it was bumpy, it was stone cold but something was moving inside it. Without thinking I took it out of Yusei's hands and held it in my.

I kept on examining the strange egg that was in my hands.

"What was your question?" I asked Yusei not taking my eyes off of the egg.

"I was wondering if you could hatch that egg and if you were successful then you can keep what comes out of it. But that's only if you're up to it." He said to me.

I thought that he would ask about my necklace but I guess not.

_"We should do it I have a feeling that it might hold something great"._ My other self said to me.

"Sure I'd love to help out." I said to him looking up finally.

He smiled at me and I gave a smile back at him. I managed to tuck the egg underneath my jacket and ran off towards the door that led back down to the depths of the ship. But on my way back I ran into a little speed bump at the fork in the middle of the ship. It looked like that Jayden guy who was at the booth and someone else that had this weird ring around his neck. The guy with the ring had white hair and I think he also had gray eyes.

I inched forward so I could try and hear what was going on.

"Don't try and lie to me Jayden that is very, very bad. Now I'll only ask you one more time, where is Yugi Mutou?" He asked Jayden.

"I already told you he isn't on this ship. He's going to go and pick up the teachers, so you might as well give up Bakura." Jayden said to him.

I was very worried for him, but before I could even move Yusei walked right past me and entered into view for the other two.

"Bakura put him down right now. I can verify what Jayden is saying, Yugi isn't here." He said to the white haired freak sternly.

I was so freaked out and I had no idea what was going on. Why did that guy want to find The King of Games? Also why did Yusei and Jayden know him? I tired going backwards but something grabbed my foot and dragged me forward. I quickly hid the egg as I came into view and I could see that some kind of monster pulled me down there.

"Yes, and I suppose this little girl who's been sneaking around doesn't know anything." He said looking at me. I wanted to hide and hide quickly, but I didn't want to break the egg that I was trying to hide. But all of a sudden the white haired guy let go of Jayden, who fell to the ground, and he came over to me. Some sort of monster threw Yusei to the wall and I stared up at him in fear. He reached down and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. I didn't know what to do but stare down at him in fear.

"Well do you know where Yugi Mutou is at?" He asked me.

I was so scared that I couldn't answer him.

"Put her down Bakura!" Shouted Yusei from the wall where he was thrown to.

I stared at him with my eyes wide in fear but then all of a sudden I felt my necklace getting hot burning hot. Then the next second the white haired guy drops me and I can see the distinct shape of my necklace on his hand.

_"Sheniqua get back! Get back right now!" _ Shouted my other self in my head so loud I couldn't hear anything.

I hurriedly moved backwards towards the stairs. I bumped into someone who stood me up and threw me behind them, and I landed on the first step really hard. I looked up at who it was and it was a girl with a reddish brownish hair.

"Akiza," was all that Yusei said.

I didn't know who she was or anything but I was glad as hell that she was there between me and that guy. He looked straight at me with an astonished look.

"How did you get a hold of the high priestesses necklace?" He asked me angrily.

Everyone was now looking at me and I really just wanted to disappear. He backed up and then all of a sudden I was thrown forward losing my deck and the dragon egg away from me. I didn't know what was on me or anything but I was scared so I struggled with every fiber in my being. I looked over to my side and I saw Akiza, Yusei, and Jayden all being held there by shadow monsters. I stretched my hand out towards my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon card, because my other self told me that she could connect with it if I was in danger. It was out of reach and I couldn't get closer to it no matter how hard I wiggled. I closed my eyes for two seconds and that was all I needed to feel a whole lot of weight getting thrown off of me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at where the dragon egg was. It had cracked open and so I looked behind me and there was a huge dragon there that looked just like Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. I set my head down and then I felt someone pick me up and run with me down the opposite of the hall. I didn't know who it was but we didn't stop. Then all of a sudden I felt a burst of fresh air. I opened my eyes and Yusei was the one who had been carrying me and he had a tiny dragon on his shoulder that looked exactly like the big one in the hall way. Yusei set me down and the dragon hopped down and curled up on my chest. Yusei took off his jacket and placed it on my head which stung.

"Ow, don't do that that hurts." I said to Yusei trying to push away his hand.

"Don't do that your head is hurt. When the dragon pulled away that monster it scratched your head and drained your energy a lot. Oh by the way the dragon on your chest is the same one who was trying to protect you." Yusei said to me.

I didn't understand a thing he was saying. I just placed a hand on the baby dragon and it seemed as though it got warmer.

"_It's trying to tell you that it's sorry for getting you hurt, and also that she is the same dragon that gave me my powers". _Said my other self with a saddened tone inside my head and she sounded distant at the same time.

I didn't understand what was going on. Who was the guy with white hair? What did he want with Yugi? And why did he know about my necklace?

"Who was that guy? What did he want with that Yugi guy? How did he know about my necklace?" I asked in rapid fire session.

Yusei didn't say anything he was just struggling with me so I wouldn't cause anymore blood lose. I heard the door open and close and then all of a sudden Akiza was there to help Yusei. He took off his coat and started to clean the wound. I jerked away because it stung really badly.

"It's ok, it's ok. Just don't try and move. You'll be good as new in just a few minutes." Akiza said to me.

"All of my stuff I need to get my stuff." I said to her trying to get up.

She held me down and kept saying the same thing like she was trying to shush me. Eventually my other self started singing to me and I started to calm down even if I was worried about my cards. Right before I completely fell asleep I heard Yusei say that the shadow games were beginning again.

Chapter 2

The first duel of the school year

When I woke up I had a huge migraine and I was on a really soft bed. I looked around the room trying not to strain my head. It was a relativity normal room that had only one picture. I sat up and I heard a little squaq as I did that. I looked down and I saw baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon lying there looking rather annoyed with life.

"Sorry I didn't know you were there." I whispered to her.

She quickly sat up and looked at me then looked at my banged head and then she hung her head.

"It's ok I don't blame you for hurting me." I said to her.

She instantly felt better; I could only tell because the fire in her chest got brighter.

I got out of the bed and I found that I wasn't wearing my normal clothes; I was wearing someone else's. I found my bag sitting in a chair and I went straight over and started to riffle through it to find some clean clothes. Eventually I gave up because I heard the captain explaining the new school uniforms and I guessed that this was it. I grabbed my bag and a box fell to the ground. I picked it up and opened it and I found all of my cards in there. I was thrilled to have them back and little Red-Eyes Zombie seemed to be happy too.

I exited the room and I followed a group of kids making their way from the bottom floors to the deck. Then I found the group of first years wearing the same kind of coat that I was. I stood in the way back so no one could see my head. It seemed as though everyone had a little creature with them and they seemed to be the tiny versions of the actual duel monster. Then I heard someone trip and fall. Everyone, including me, turned around to see who did that. Face first in the steel was a girl with short brown hair with side bangs and brown eyes.

Some people started laughing but I didn't. I knew what it was like to be laughed at so I went over to her.

"Here let me help you up." I said to her as she struggled to stand.

She took my hand and I pulled her up and I saw a little creature on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the help." She muttered to me shyly.

I nodded my head and she followed me over to where the other red coats were at. I looked over to back of the boat and I saw Yusei and Akiza talking about something. I wanted to ask him about last night but I knew good and well he wouldn't answer me.

I then wondered how crazy I would sound if I asked someone what the shadow games were. I looked forward before anyone noticed me and I saw a school on an island coming into view.

"Wow that school is huge." I said out loud by accident.

"Yeah I know right. Only the best of the best ever went there. Well except for maybe The King of Games himself," Said the girl next to me.

"By the way what's your name? You didn't tell me or anything." I said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. My name is Angel Diamond. I know weird last name. So anyway what's your name?" She said to me.

"Uh…it's a bit embarrassing for me to say it." I said to her.

"Don't worry I can keep secrets. I just get a bit sarcastic sometimes nothing to bad as spilling your name or anything." She said to me.

"Ok fine I'll tell you just don't shout when I do." I said to her.

Then I whispered my name into her ear and she looked shocked and stunned and the same time.

"You're joking right? This must be some kind of a joke." She said to me.

I shook my head which was a stupid idea on my part. I quickly grabbed my head before I could fall over.

"Hey are you ok? You look kinda sick or something." Angel said to me.

"No I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." I said to her trying to sound positive.

"Alright if you say so. Anyway it was very nice to meet you. You aren't one of those people who flash around their money thinking their better than others, are you?" She asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh then and she looked at me a little surprised.

"Sorry about that but I have no money to do that with." I said to her still laughing a bit.

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon hoped up on to my shoulder then and Angel picked up a little fox with a flame at the end of its tail.

"Cool fire fox you have there." I said to her.

"Cool uh…dragon you have there." She said looking uncomfortable.

"Its name is Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. It's actually my best monster card in my entire deck." I said to her.

"Ha I bet it can't even stand up to my awesome fire deck." She said to me.

As we got closer to the school we continued to compare cards in our decks. Eventually she admitted that my deck was cooler. We were now leaving the docked boat. All of the first years followed one of the three years into this massive room. It had stands and a platform where the solid visions of the monsters and cards that you have played.

"OK I'm still a little fuzzy on this but in a duel you can play a monster card face down in defense position right?" I asked Angel as we were handed little tickets with numbers on it.

I was a bit worried because I only had one duel in my entire life and I lost at it.

She looked at me like I was crazy but she didn't say anything because I knew I looked as terrified as much as I felt it.

"Yeah you can do that, it makes the person your dueling think that you have a stronger card than you really do. I would also play a couple of face down cards." She said to me.

We were then taken to the stands and there was a booth that was covered up by really dark covers. I wondered for half a second what that was for but then my mind went back to the dueling field there. Once I sat down Baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon curled up on my lap. I guess it was normal seeing as how she only hatched out of her egg only yesterday.

"Wow you must be really tired still." Angel said to me.

"Huh? How can you tell that?" I asked her.

"Well because of your dragon. Those creatures are based off of the inner you and it will only grow big to protect you or if you ever get scared." She explained to me.

After she did finish her explanation I realized how tried I was. I guess the cut that I received from that monster wasn't completely healed yet. Someone came onto the dueling platform with a mic and of course the introduce themselves but I wasn't paying any attention. I was more interested in the ticket that they gave us in the beginning before we sat down.

"—if you are all wondering about the tickets those are for us to decide who will duel one of the third years for the start of the year match." Said the person with the mic.

I felt my stomach drop about fifty feet. With my luck I would easily get chosen to be the person who would duel.

"I suddenly feel very sick to my stomach." I said to Angel.

"Don't worry and if you're going to barf then do it on the back of that guy's head." She said to me.

We chuckled a bit because I knew that she was just as scared as me. One of the third years came down then and looked rather bored with life. Great I'm going to fight aren't I? I asked in my head. They started calling off the numbers and everyone was disappointed when that wasn't them. However, I couldn't be too thrilled about that fact. Angel looked at my ticket and quickly threw my arm up for me before they called off another number.

"Why did you do that?!" I whispered to her angrily.

"Because I want to see that deck of yours in action now get down there!" She whispered to me fiercely.

I found a duel disk in the bottom of my chair and I quickly picked it up and went down there. My heart was pounding so hard that it took my other self to start saying that it was going to alright for my nerves to relax. I slid the duel disk on and I realized that I was shaking so hard it was rattling. I heard laughter in the stands and I wondered if the people in the blacked out booth could see me and were laughing at me too. I shook hands with the third year and I walked to the other side of the stage trying to hold in my stomach. The person with the mic ran off of the stage and then she said

"Let the duel start!" and everyone cheered.

I started up my duel disk and put my deck in the duel disk and so did the other person.

We each drew five cards and I realized that he was going first.

"I'll place Sangan in attack mode and end my turn." He said bored.

"Alright I'm up," I said as I drew a card.

I took a look at it and it was my favorite card Nightmare Horse.

"I play Nightmare Horse in attack mode!" I said as I threw the card on the duel disk.

"What are you stupid? My Sangan has way more attack power than your horse." He said to me.

"I'm not going for your monster; I'm going straight for your life points." I said to him.

"You really must have never played this game before. You can't attack me directly if I have a monster on the field." He said to me.

"No not with Nightmare Horse's special ability which allows me to slam you directly whether you have a monster or not. But before I do that I equip horn of the unicorn to my monster. So instead of getting hit with 500 points of damage you get 1200 points of damage coming your way." I said to him as my virtual monster charged right towards him.

I watched as his 8000 life points dropped down to 6800 life points.

"Hmm I must admit I wasn't expecting that at all. However, you're going to have to do a whole lot better than that." He said to me.

I looked at my hand and I saw mirror force and draining shield.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said to him.

He looked annoyed know like he was going to lose a title if he lost to me.

"It's my turn and I sacrifice Sangan in order to summon Berefomet. Now go Berfomet attack her monster." He said.

I didn't activate any of my cards so I took 900 points of damage as difference. And so I had only 7100 life points left.

"Well now it's my turn," I said as I drew a new card.

I drew Terraforming and I was really happy and worried.

"I play Terraforming, which allows me to add one field spell card to my hand from my deck." I said to him.

I pulled out Zombie World and added it to my hand.

"I now play one card face down on the field." I said to him.

Unfortunately I couldn't find a higher good card than Des Lacooda.

"Very well then I draw. I play Feral Imp in attack mode. Now go my Imp attack her face down." He said as the card started to attack.

Des Lacooda was exposed but that activated its special ability.

"You may have destroyed him but now its special ability activated which allows me to draw one card from my deck." I said to him.

"It's my turn," I said to him as I drew a card.

"I play one card face down and then I activate Call of the Mummy. This allows me to special summon a Zombie type monster if I control no monsters. I choose to summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and then I equip it with Ribbon of Rebirth." I said to him.

Everyone looked shocked but I had no idea why it was just a hologram.

"Now go Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attack his Berfomet!" I said to him as my monster attacked his.

His 6800 went to 5800 and he looked disappointed for some reason.

"I thought you would do something a bit more with the legendary Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon." He said to me.

Why was he so disappointed?

_"Hey how come he said that? Exactly how strong is that card?" _I asked the other me.

_ "I'm not one hundred percent sure but maybe you can get him to tell you". _She said to me.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure about how I was supposed to do that but I guessed that I was going to have to win this duel if I wanted to find out.

"It is now my turn and I hope your dragon can hold up to my power." He said to me.

He drew his card and he looked happy about it.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Feral Imp and next I summon Element Soldier in attack mode and I sacrifice both of them in order to summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness." He said to me.

I backed up a bit in shock of the amount of attack points. He out matched my dragon's power by three.

"Attack my monster and do not give in." He said to me.

His monster lunged forward and I had to activate my trap card now to save her.

"I won't let you do that! I activate my face down card, Draining Shield." I said to him.

He looked confused but I didn't want to explain right at the moment, but I had to.

"Draining Shield allows me to gain life points to that of those your monsters attack points." I said to him.

My life points went all the way up to 9800. I was thrilled that worked last time it didn't but last time I wasn't fighting an amateur I was fighting a pro.

He looked angry but I wasn't sure why he was.

"I cannot believe you would disgrace your card like that." He said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"That card used to belong to the world's greatest duelist who controlled nothing but Zombies if you have a card that will prevent me from summoning more of my monsters play it on your turn. Then I can see if you are truly deserving of that card." He said to me.

I got really angry about that. How dare he say that about me and my card? I could feel my other self's anger rise too.

_"If I play that card it will be a one person advantage and I don't want to do that". _I said to my other self.

_ "I know but if you must you have to and don't forget about the card you bought." _She said to me.

That's right I had those two cards that I bought before I came here.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but don't you ever say that I don't deserve my cards when I do and I will prove it to you." I said to him as I drew my newest card.

"I play the field spell card Zombie World. This card makes all monsters on the field zombie type and also in the graveyard. Also neither player can play any monsters but zombie types. I also play Pyramid Turtle in defense mode. I end my turn now." I said to him angrily.

He didn't look impressed.

"You still have not gotten rid of my monster which is sad." He said as he drew his newest card.

"Go my monster destroy her Pyramid Turtle." He said to me.

"It won't work out as well as you think my monster was in defense mode and this allows me to special summon a zombie type monster with 2000 or less defense." I said to him.

"And I choose Malevolent Mech – Goku En." I said to him.

"Hmmm…not good enough." He said to me.

"You may go now but it won't do much good. " He said.

"Well let's just see about that shall we." I said as I drew the card.

It wasn't a card that I wanted seeing as how it was Chain Summoning.

"I'll have to pass this turn." I said to him.

"I shall only draw and pass this turn as well." He said to me.

"Very well then I draw." I said to him.

I looked at the card I held in my hand it was one of the cards I had purchased. It was Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Trainer and I didn't know whether or not to play it.

_ "Play the card. It will provide you the victory that you need." _My other self said to me.

"I play Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Trainer in attack mode. I also activate its special ability which allows me to put Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon or Red-Eyes Zombie Ultimate Dragon onto the field." I said to him.

"Now I summon forth Red-Eyes Zombie Ultimate Dragon from my deck to the field in attack mode." I said to him.

I heard gasps from everyone in the stands and I heard a noise come from the blacked out booth. Even the arrogant guy looked shocked at my two newest monsters.

"Well I am quite surprised about this. I had no idea that a little girl like you could possibly summon out something like that." He said to me.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Whatever that was supposed to mean I am not taking it as a compliment. Now go Red-Eyes Zombie Ultimate Dragon and attack his monster!" I said to him.

"I'll also attack you with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. And also Malevolent Mech – Goku En. And now I will attack you with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Trainer." I said to him.

I watched as his last two hundred life points dropped down to zero. I had finally won my very first duel. I was so happy that I just smiled as big as I could. Everyone started to cheer that was everyone but the third years. The person with the mic said that I was the winner and then people started to run down from the stands and tackle me with hugs. I started to laugh because I had never felt this happy before in my life and I was also happy with the fact that Angel and her fox fire were the first ones to give me hugs. They didn't even mind the fact that I had Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon out and on my shoulder. I guessed they didn't care anymore.

After all of the hugs were received we were divided back up into our separate colors. I guess that meant that was how we were going to be taught or at least how we were going to be staying inside of the school. As we were escorted outside of the main building everyone was talking about the duel that just happened and it made me feel a little embarrassed.

"Where on earth did you get those cards?" Angel asked me excitedly.

"I bought them at the mall before I came here. I had no idea that they were going to make that big of a splash." I said to her blushing.

We were stopped all of a sudden in front of what looked like a rundown cottage.

"Yuck we have to stay in there? Why not one of the fancier places that they showed on the pamphlet." Said someone who was obliviously not happy about the arrangements.

Someone was cleaning up the rooms and was hanging up a sign but it looked like she needed help.

"Well if you guys want to go and check out your rooms go ahead." Said our guide as he walked away.

I went up to the person and looked at her.

"Excuse me miss do you need any help?" I asked her.

"Oh yes please. Could you hand me that clothespin please?" She asked me.

I picked up the only one that was on the floor up and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much darling." She said to me as she hung it up.

Once she got down I saw that it was a sign welcoming first years to the Slipher Red Dorm.

"Uh…excuse me but is this the dorm room for the people with the red coats?" I asked her feeling dumb.

She looked at me with a smile that felt very welcoming.

"Why yes it is. I'm guessing you are one of the new years, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry if I made your surprise sign a big waste of time." I said to her.

I saw Angel run over to me out of the corner of my eye but she stopped all of a sudden and the nice lady turned around because we heard a branch snap from behind her. She got really protective all of a sudden and I recognized the man behind her. I instinctively backed up out of fear. He looked over at me but he didn't advance. He looked back at the women.

"Why hello there Martha. I was wondering if I could talk to that young girl you have behind you for a moment." He said to her.

I backed away but I ran into someone again. I didn't look up but the woman answered my question for me.

"Well it's up to Yusei and not me." She said.

I felt my stomach drop. He didn't say anything but he walked away without a fight. I looked up and sure enough Yusei was standing over me. He walked away without saying anything either and I could feel everyone stare at me. I felt like they knew something that I didn't and that was probably everything about this school. After a while people started to walk past me.

"So you have a name first year?" Someone asked me.

I looked up and saw the lady smiling at me sweetly.

"Oh um…yes I do sorry for not telling you sooner. My name is Sheniqua Tiluna." I said to her.

People who passed by me when I said my name started to whisper.

"Well that explains the attitude." Someone said.

"Yeah I bet she thinks she can do anything she wants that she beat that third year in a duel." The person next to her said.

I wasn't about to act like that at all.

"Don't listen to them it's great to have you here." Said the woman to me.

"Thank you, but I don't think coming here was such a great idea." I said to her.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Anyway my name is Martha and I'll go ahead and show you and your friend to your rooms." She said to me.

Me and Angel followed her. We soon found out that we each have our own rooms. Angel was in the next room but I still felt like I was back in that same room isolated from everyone and the world.

"Dinner will be ready around five." Martha told me.

I just stared at the bed.

"Have you never seen one before?" She asked me.

"No I've seen them before but I've never had one before." I said to her.

I set my bag down and went over to the bed and sat down.

Redeyes came over and curled up on my lap.

"Well you don't have to worry this one is yours and yours alone." She said to me.

I didn't respond to her so she came over to the bed and sat down next to me. She pulled me closer and hugged me and it took me by surprise that I started to cry. She eventually pulled me up and dragged me down into the kitchen that was in the bottom part of the dorm.

"You and your dragon can help me with dinner." She said to me.

I tied my hair back and she instructed me on how to cut certain things. I was slow at first but after I got the hang of it I was very fast at it. Redeyes was holding a pot that I kept placing the cut up vegetables into it. Once I was done she took it over to Martha. I didn't know why she was doing this but I was very happy. Once I was done helping her prepare for dinner someone came and told her that the headmasters wanted to see me right away. That good feeling completely vanished once I heard that. I wasn't only going to miss dinner but I was probably going to get expelled too.

Martha said that she would take me there herself. On the way there I couldn't help but worry that I did something wrong but Martha didn't seem worried at all. We went up to the school building and Martha was talking excitedly about how the new school year was going to be fun and how all the new year's looked cute, but I was wondering if I was going to get expelled. Once we were at the door she told me that I could just go in and that she would wait for me there. I entered the room and there were three chairs in there. They were all opposite from each other. I first thought that Martha had gotten the wrong room but I didn't question her. I walked up a little bit more towards the very front desk but I stopped when the chair all of a sudden moved. When it turned around I saw that there was someone sitting in it and the person was Yugi Mutou the king of games. I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad that I was getting expelled by one of the world's greatest duelists. He didn't speak to me he just stared at me and Redeyes.

I then felt two other sets of eyes on me and I didn't even dare try and look at them.

"What is your name first year?" Yugi finally asked me.

"Sheniqua Tiluna, sir." I said to him right away.

"Well Sheniqua I was watching your duel and I was wondering were exactly did you get that card." He said to me.

"I bought it at the mall with my own money right before we left." I said to him leaving out the sir this time.

"You can relax you aren't in any trouble we just thought that, that card had been stolen." Said the person on my left.

I looked over and it was Jayden.

"But I've never stolen anything in my whole life before." I said to him.

"We aren't accusing you of anything it's just that the person who used to own that card was the same person who you just happened to beat today." Said the person on my left said.

I looked over and I saw Yusei. He looked at me like he was angry with me or something.

"Look I promise I didn't steal anything. I just bought the card at a card shop in the mall." I said to them.

I looked around the room at them all but it seemed like they didn't trust me. I tried to figure out whether or not they believed me. Yugi stood up then, walked over to me, placed his hands onto my shoulders and looked down at me with soft eyes.

"Don't worry we aren't blaming you we just want to straighten this mess out. Do you still have the receipt?" He asked me.

"Yes I do, it's just with my stuff." I said to him.

He nodded his head, then he looked at the other two and then he looked back at me. Then he let go of me and walked over to his desk and sat down and the others joined him. It seemed like they were arguing with each other but then the door opened up and Martha came in with guy who I beat today.

"Martha what is going on?" Yusei asked her.

"Sorry I was trying to stop this guy from coming in but it didn't work." She said to them.

The guy looked at me and then he looked back at the others.

I was trying to not look pale but he wasn't exactly helping my nerves.

"Headmaster Yugi do you honestly think that we should keep a thief on school grounds?" He asked Yugi.

"I didn't steal anything!" I shouted at him.

Everyone looked at me.

"Now what is going on, don't you believe her?" Martha asked them.

"Well yeah but we were just discussing whether or not to expel her from the grounds when he came in." Said Jayden coldly.

"But I swear I didn't take anything." I said to them.

"Are you serious you're actually deciding on whether or not to believe her?" He asked them looking at me.

"But I didn't take anything of yours!" I said to him loudly.

They all stared at us and I felt my nerves die down.

"Wow she reminds me a lot of you Yusei."Martha said to him.

"What me, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked Martha.

"Well seeing as how she defends herself no matter what just like you do." She said to him.

"What are you talking about?" We both asked her at the same time.

Yusei looked at me and then he turned away from my line of sight, but I swore he was trying not to smile. Baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon was sitting on my shoulder and she was cooing softly as the others were fighting.

"What if I gave the cards to Yugi until this mess is straightened out?" I asked them all.

All of them looked at me and I walked right up to him and Baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon got off of my shoulder out of respect. I handed him the cards and he took them out of my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sheniqua? You may never see these cards again." Yugi said to me calmly.

Hearing him say I may never see those cards again almost broke what little composure I had left, but still I needed to do this in order to show my innocence.

"I'm sure," I said to him nodding my head.

"Very well. Yusei has a few things he wishes to speak with about in private so we will give you two the room." Yugi said standing up.

Jayden followed his example and everyone left aside from me and Yusei. Once the door shut behind me I turned around and faced him. He was staring at me, but because of his constant frowning face I couldn't tell if he was mad at me. Finally his features relaxed and he smiled at me.

"I'm surprised that you had that much fight in you." He said to me smiling.

"Don't worry I surprised me too." I said to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Slipher Red Dorm if you don't mind." He said to me calmly.

"What about it?" I asked trying to not sound hurt.

"Look its nothing bad. It's just about that Bakura guy. He's bad news if he gets around you. So just stay away from him." He said to me.

"Well what about you? You acted like I was a complete stranger." I said bitterly.

He looked at me not too stunned, and that's when I got irritated.

"Sheniqua I did that because I didn't want Bakura to get too close to you. He's looking for Yugi and we're trying not getting him too close to anyone that he might use against Yugi." He said to me.

"Why would he use me to get to Yugi? I don't even know Yugi on a personal level." I said sounding confused.

"It doesn't matter whether you know him on a person level or not. He would use you to get to Yugi." Yusei said to me sternly.

"How the heck would he do that?" I asked truly confused.

"I don't know but he would do that just to get to Yugi." He said to me.

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into my head and I fell to the floor gripping my head.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain.

"Sheniqua?! What's wrong?!" Yusei asked me quickly getting to my side.

The pain slowly subsided and I realized I was holding my breath so I slowly started to breath raggedly.

"I'm…ok. I think anyway." I said slowly dropping my hands from my head.

He didn't say anything to me he just carefully rubbed my head. My head continued to scream in pain but I didn't want to let Yusei know. He helped me stand up, but my head screamed in pain again and I started to fall again. Yusei quickly caught me again and I leaned up against him.

"Sheniqua, you are not alright. Is something wrong with your head?" He asked me worried.

"I don't know, my head just keeps spasming in pain." I said weakly.

He didn't say anything, but instead he just carefully set me down on the ground and then headed outside to where the others were at. I forced myself down to the floor, and I desperately tried to get the pain to stop spasming in pain. I couldn't figure out why it was spasming either.

_"Sheniqua what's wrong?"_ My other self asked my scared.

_"I don't know. I don't know why this is happening."_ I said back to her.

Yusei came back in with the others and he carefully picked me up in his arms. I closed my eyes but I couldn't fall asleep, something told me it wasn't safe yet. Yusei readjusted me so he was cradling me in his arms.

"Yusei what happened to her?" I heard Yugi ask Yusei.

"I don't know. Her head just started hurting her." Yusei answered him truthfully.

"Wait, you don't think that she's _her_ daughter do you?" Jayden asked confused.

"I don't know what to think, but maybe she is." Yusei said to them.

What on earth were they talking about? It sounded like I was being talked about but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Yusei let's stop talking about this subject for now shall we." Martha said in a hard tone.

I don't know what Yusei did but suddenly I felt him moving towards somewhere. After a while I finally felt safe in Yusei's arm so much so I rested my entire wait on him. He shifted his arms somewhat so he had a better hold of me. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him.

"Yusei," I said his name weakly.

"Get some sleep, you've been through a lot of excitement these last past few days." He said smiling at me.

I nodded my head slightly and then closed my eyes again. I laid my head against his chest, and for some weird reason I felt really safe in his arms. I fell asleep and I was instantly transported to a past that I had no knowledge of.

Chapter 3

The past begins to shine

I was standing in front of a classroom full of kids. The teacher was standing behind his desk getting all of the kids prepared for the day. I stood outside of the room with the principal. He went inside first and whispered something in the teacher's ear. I looked down at my uniform and it was bright pink with a white blouse and blue bowtie. I felt so stupid wearing this, but then I realized that this was the past and I wondered who's past it was exactly I was dreaming of. The principal came back out and patted me on the shoulder.

"Everyone I want to introduce a new student to you," the teacher said motioning for me to come in. I walked in and stood next to the teacher. "This is Sereana Tiluna. She just transferred here so everyone try and make her feel welcome."

No one said anything to me, I just went and sat down. The teacher went through his different instructions for the different studies and I easily kept up with the notes he gave out. We had just finished up math when the bell for break rang. I pulled out a book and started reading it while everyone else grouped around two desks. I glanced back and saw a blonde haired kid wearing the boy's uniform. The boy sitting across from him had spiky hair and a weird upside down pyramid around his neck.

"Alright Yug, you're going down this time." Said the blonde haired boy while he threw down a duel monster card.

"Nice card Joey, but it's not good enough." Yugi said playing a stronger monster on the field.

The card that Yugi had played was able to reduce the remaining life points of that Joey kid. He wasn't entirely happy about that fact either.

"Man you suck at this Joey." Said a brown haired kid that was standing in the crowd.

"Nah, Joey is doing great. My grandpa owns a card shop so I get all of my best cards from him." He said smiling.

A card shop? I really wanted to go, but I just decided to ignore it and go back to reading my book. All of a sudden I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Yugi standing there with his friends. I didn't recognize anyone of them aside from Yugi.

"Hey there, your name is Sereana right?" Yugi asked me nicely.

"Yeah, it is. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him flatly.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us to my grandpa's duel shop. You seem kind of interested in our duel just now." Yugi said to me.

"Well I was, but I don't own a deck." I said calmly.

"That's ok, we can get you one if you want." Joey said happily.

I just stared at them, but it seemed like they wouldn't take no for an answer. I nodded my head and they all smiled happily.

"My name is Yugi." Yugi introduced himself to me.

"I'm Joey," said Joey pointing to himself.

"I'm Tea," said the girl with brown hair.

"I'm Tristan," said the boy with brown hair.

"Hi, there I'm Sereana." I said somewhat smiling.

They stayed and talked with me for the rest of the break until the teacher came back. We finished up the day quickly and I walked with Yugi and the others to the locker room. Once we swished our shoes we walked to Yugi's card shop.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi called to an old man behind a counter.

"Ah, hello there, and it seems as though you brought home some friends with you." His grandpa said nicely.

"Yeah, and grandpa I was wondering if you could help Sereana with getting a deck." Yugi said to his grandpa happily.

"Um, that's if you want." I said quickly.

"Of course it is. I would love to help you with getting you your very first deck." He said pulling something out of the counter.

I stepped forward and he set down a tray full of decks. They all looked wonderful and I couldn't wait to grab up one of them, but I also wanted one that fit me the most. I saw one and it had a whole bunch of zombie type cards in it. I picked it up and the front card was of a dragon that looked both beautiful and powerful. It also reminded me of the person who I kept hidden from everyone.

"Um, I'll take this deck." I said to him.

"Ah, the zombie world deck. That's a good choice." He said smiling.

"Um, how much is it?" I asked nervously.

"Not a dime. After all its your first deck so I wouldn't want you to spend any money for it." He said to me nicely.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked confused.

He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled happily at him.

"Hey grandpa can you show my friends that super rare card of yours." Yugi asked politely.

Rare card? What do one of those cards look like?

"Hm? My rare card? You don't mean the one I don't show very often." He said calmly.

"Please, pretty please." Yugi asked politely.

"Alright, I guess so." He said pulling out a small box.

Inside the box was a dragon card. It was a pure white dragon with bright blue shining eyes. The other person that I kept hidden within me stirred inside of me.

"It's beautiful," I muttered to myself.

"It's name is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He said to us.

I was so taken aback by the image on the card that I kinda didn't hear anything else. Suddenly I heard the door open behind me and I quickly turned around and saw a man standing there. He was wearing the same uniform as Joey, Yugi, and Tristan.

"Seto Kaiba? What is he doing here?" Joey asked confused.

"You guys know him or something?" I asked confused.

"Yeah he's a big time company owner that builds all of the equipment for duels, and stuff." Tristan explained to me.

"I'm here to look for a certain card but it wouldn't shock me if you don't have it." He said annoyed.

Suddenly he saw the card that was in the box and he rushed forward. He shoved me aside and I quickly regained my footing. He just stared at the card stunned and it was shocking to see him like that. I couldn't figure out why he was so shocked to see a card like that. However, Yugi's grandfather quickly shut the box and that royally pissed off Kaiba. He slammed down a briefcase and opened it up. Inside were a whole bunch of duel monster cards.

"Old man I'm willing to trade all of these cards for that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card." He said annoyed.

"Sorry, but no thanks." Said Mr. Muoto calmly.

"Fine then name your price." He said annoyed.

"Sorry, but it's not for sale." Mr. Muoto said again.

Seto left angrily and he walked out of the store. I just stared at his back because my other side sensed something within him, I didn't really know what it was. I looked up at the clock and I realized that I had to start leaving before my mom got suspicious.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow though ok?" I asked them as I headed for the door.

"Sure, oh but before you go," Yugi said while grabbing a small box. "Use this to protect your deck."

"Thanks, so much!" I said happily to him.

We all said our goodbyes and I ran out of the store and headed to my mom's house, and that's when the dream ended.

Chapter 4

First shadow duel

When I opened my eyes I was laying in someone's bed. I blinked a couple of times and I slowly sat up. I looked around my surroundings and I realized that I was in the room that I'd be using for the duration of my time in the duel academy.

"How on earth did I get here?" I asked allowed.

"I brought you here." Said a male's voice next to me.

I looked over and saw Yusei standing by my door. He seemed to be worried about me, but I could hardly remember why that was.

"What happened to me?" I asked holding my head.

"We were talking about staying away from Bakura and then your head started to hurt really bad. Then when I came back in the room from outside you were laying down on the floor. I was caring you back here and you passed out in my arms." He said to me.

"Weird, I don't remember most of that. I also had a really weird dream." I said lowering my hand to my bed.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Yusei asked sitting down next to me.

Something told me not to tell Yusei so I stayed quiet for a while.

_"Tell him, but only him."_ My other self said to me.

"The dream I had was about some girl by the name of Sereana Tiluna. She knew Yugi when he was young." I said not looking at Yusei.

"What?! Are you serious?!" He asked me shocked.

I just nodded my head, and silent ensued. I didn't look at him instead I just looked at my bed that Martha said belonged to me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked confused.

"For a couple of hours, its already night out." He said to me concerned.

"What?! I missed an entire day of school?!" I asked him shocked.

I quickly stood up and almost ran outside, but he quickly grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and he had a worried face on. That's when I noticed his arm was glowing bright red.

"Yusei, what's wrong with your arm?!" I asked scared.

"Don't worry about it." He said staring at my door.

Suddenly my left shoulder burned with searing pain. I quickly grabbed it and then dropped down to the floor.

"Sheniqua?! What's wrong?!" He asked me worried.

"My shoulder's in pain from something." I said groaning.

I looked over and saw a crimson circle of a dragon on my shoulder.

"What the heck is that?!" I asked scared.

"The mark of the Crimson Dragon." He said softly.

"The what?" I asked confused.

However, before he could answer me my shoulder spasmed in pain. I gripped my shoulder tighter and tried to drown out the pain. That's when I noticed a dragon was on Yusei's shoulder. It was Stardust Dragon, his best card. The dragon stared at me concerned, but then its head snapped up towards the door. Yusei got in front of me just as Bakura entered into the room. His monster that was his guide was completely shrouded in black mist.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Yusei asked in a hard tone.

"Why I'm here for the girl of course. Why else would I be here?" He asked evilly.

I quickly backed up and Stardust Dragon flew down over to me. He got a little bit bigger to shield me. I couldn't help but feel scared towards that Bakura guy. Something told me that I had to just run away and stay as far away from him.

"Not going to happen Bakura." Yusei said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first duel of the school year

When I woke up I had a huge migraine and I was on a really soft bed. I looked around the room trying not to strain my head. It was a relativity normal room that had only one picture. I sat up and I heard a little squaq as I did that. I looked down and I saw baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon lying there looking rather annoyed with life.

"Sorry I didn't know you were there." I whispered to her.

She quickly sat up and looked at me then looked at my banged head and then she hung her head.

"It's ok I don't blame you for hurting me." I said to her.

She instantly felt better; I could only tell because the fire in her chest got brighter.

I got out of the bed and I found that I wasn't wearing my normal clothes; I was wearing someone else's. I found my bag sitting in a chair and I went straight over and started to riffle through it to find some clean clothes. Eventually I gave up because I heard the captain explaining the new school uniforms and I guessed that this was it. I grabbed my bag and a box fell to the ground. I picked it up and opened it and I found all of my cards in there. I was thrilled to have them back and little Red-Eyes Zombie seemed to be happy too.

I exited the room and I followed a group of kids making their way from the bottom floors to the deck. Then I found the group of first years wearing the same kind of coat that I was. I stood in the way back so no one could see my head. It seemed as though everyone had a little creature with them and they seemed to be the tiny versions of the actual duel monster. Then I heard someone trip and fall. Everyone, including me, turned around to see who did that. Face first in the steel was a girl with short brown hair with side bangs and brown eyes.

Some people started laughing but I didn't. I knew what it was like to be laughed at so I went over to her.

"Here let me help you up." I said to her as she struggled to stand.

She took my hand and I pulled her up and I saw a little creature on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the help." She muttered to me shyly.

I nodded my head and she followed me over to where the other red coats were at. I looked over to back of the boat and I saw Yusei and Akiza talking about something. I wanted to ask him about last night but I knew good and well he wouldn't answer me.

I then wondered how crazy I would sound if I asked someone what the shadow games were. I looked forward before anyone noticed me and I saw a school on an island coming into view.

"Wow that school is huge." I said out loud by accident.

"Yeah I know right. Only the best of the best ever went there. Well except for maybe The King of Games himself," Said the girl next to me.

"By the way what's your name? You didn't tell me or anything." I said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. My name is Angel Diamond. I know weird last name. So anyway what's your name?" She said to me.

"Uh…it's a bit embarrassing for me to say it." I said to her.

"Don't worry I can keep secrets. I just get a bit sarcastic sometimes nothing to bad as spilling your name or anything." She said to me.

"Ok fine I'll tell you just don't shout when I do." I said to her.

Then I whispered my name into her ear and she looked shocked and stunned and the same time.

"You're joking right? This must be some kind of a joke." She said to me.

I shook my head which was a stupid idea on my part. I quickly grabbed my head before I could fall over.

"Hey are you ok? You look kinda sick or something." Angel said to me.

"No I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." I said to her trying to sound positive.

"Alright if you say so. Anyway it was very nice to meet you. You aren't one of those people who flash around their money thinking their better than others, are you?" She asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh then and she looked at me a little surprised.

"Sorry about that but I have no money to do that with." I said to her still laughing a bit.

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon hoped up on to my shoulder then and Angel picked up a little fox with a flame at the end of its tail.

"Cool fire fox you have there." I said to her.

"Cool uh…dragon you have there." She said looking uncomfortable.

"Its name is Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. It's actually my best monster card in my entire deck." I said to her.

"Ha I bet it can't even stand up to my awesome fire deck." She said to me.

As we got closer to the school we continued to compare cards in our decks. Eventually she admitted that my deck was cooler. We were now leaving the docked boat. All of the first years followed one of the three years into this massive room. It had stands and a platform where the solid visions of the monsters and cards that you have played.

"OK I'm still a little fuzzy on this but in a duel you can play a monster card face down in defense position right?" I asked Angel as we were handed little tickets with numbers on it.

I was a bit worried because I only had one duel in my entire life and I lost at it.

She looked at me like I was crazy but she didn't say anything because I knew I looked as terrified as much as I felt it.

"Yeah you can do that, it makes the person your dueling think that you have a stronger card than you really do. I would also play a couple of face down cards." She said to me.

We were then taken to the stands and there was a booth that was covered up by really dark covers. I wondered for half a second what that was for but then my mind went back to the dueling field there. Once I sat down Baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon curled up on my lap. I guess it was normal seeing as how she only hatched out of her egg only yesterday.

"Wow you must be really tired still." Angel said to me.

"Huh? How can you tell that?" I asked her.

"Well because of your dragon. Those creatures are based off of the inner you and it will only grow big to protect you or if you ever get scared." She explained to me.

After she did finish her explanation I realized how tried I was. I guess the cut that I received from that monster wasn't completely healed yet. Someone came onto the dueling platform with a mic and of course the introduce themselves but I wasn't paying any attention. I was more interested in the ticket that they gave us in the beginning before we sat down.

"—if you are all wondering about the tickets those are for us to decide who will duel one of the third years for the start of the year match." Said the person with the mic.

I felt my stomach drop about fifty feet. With my luck I would easily get chosen to be the person who would duel.

"I suddenly feel very sick to my stomach." I said to Angel.

"Don't worry and if you're going to barf then do it on the back of that guy's head." She said to me.

We chuckled a bit because I knew that she was just as scared as me. One of the third years came down then and looked rather bored with life. Great I'm going to fight aren't I? I asked in my head. They started calling off the numbers and everyone was disappointed when that wasn't them. However, I couldn't be too thrilled about that fact. Angel looked at my ticket and quickly threw my arm up for me before they called off another number.

"Why did you do that?!" I whispered to her angrily.

"Because I want to see that deck of yours in action now get down there!" She whispered to me fiercely.

I found a duel disk in the bottom of my chair and I quickly picked it up and went down there. My heart was pounding so hard that it took my other self to start saying that it was going to alright for my nerves to relax. I slid the duel disk on and I realized that I was shaking so hard it was rattling. I heard laughter in the stands and I wondered if the people in the blacked out booth could see me and were laughing at me too. I shook hands with the third year and I walked to the other side of the stage trying to hold in my stomach. The person with the mic ran off of the stage and then she said

"Let the duel start!" and everyone cheered.

I started up my duel disk and put my deck in the duel disk and so did the other person.

We each drew five cards and I realized that he was going first.

"I'll place Sangan in attack mode and end my turn." He said bored.

"Alright I'm up," I said as I drew a card.

I took a look at it and it was my favorite card Nightmare Horse.

"I play Nightmare Horse in attack mode!" I said as I threw the card on the duel disk.

"What are you stupid? My Sangan has way more attack power than your horse." He said to me.

"I'm not going for your monster; I'm going straight for your life points." I said to him.

"You really must have never played this game before. You can't attack me directly if I have a monster on the field." He said to me.

"No not with Nightmare Horse's special ability which allows me to slam you directly whether you have a monster or not. But before I do that I equip horn of the unicorn to my monster. So instead of getting hit with 500 points of damage you get 1200 points of damage coming your way." I said to him as my virtual monster charged right towards him.

I watched as his 8000 life points dropped down to 6800 life points.

"Hmm I must admit I wasn't expecting that at all. However, you're going to have to do a whole lot better than that." He said to me.

I looked at my hand and I saw mirror force and draining shield.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said to him.

He looked annoyed know like he was going to lose a title if he lost to me.

"It's my turn and I sacrifice Sangan in order to summon Berefomet. Now go Berfomet attack her monster." He said.

I didn't activate any of my cards so I took 900 points of damage as difference. And so I had only 7100 life points left.

"Well now it's my turn," I said as I drew a new card.

I drew Terraforming and I was really happy and worried.

"I play Terraforming, which allows me to add one field spell card to my hand from my deck." I said to him.

I pulled out Zombie World and added it to my hand.

"I now play one card face down on the field." I said to him.

Unfortunately I couldn't find a higher good card than Des Lacooda.

"Very well then I draw. I play Feral Imp in attack mode. Now go my Imp attack her face down." He said as the card started to attack.

Des Lacooda was exposed but that activated its special ability.

"You may have destroyed him but now its special ability activated which allows me to draw one card from my deck." I said to him.

"It's my turn," I said to him as I drew a card.

"I play one card face down and then I activate Call of the Mummy. This allows me to special summon a Zombie type monster if I control no monsters. I choose to summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and then I equip it with Ribbon of Rebirth." I said to him.

Everyone looked shocked but I had no idea why it was just a hologram.

"Now go Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attack his Berfomet!" I said to him as my monster attacked his.

His 6800 went to 5800 and he looked disappointed for some reason.

"I thought you would do something a bit more with the legendary Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon." He said to me.

Why was he so disappointed?

_"Hey how come he said that? Exactly how strong is that card?" _I asked the other me.

_ "I'm not one hundred percent sure but maybe you can get him to tell you". _She said to me.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure about how I was supposed to do that but I guessed that I was going to have to win this duel if I wanted to find out.

"It is now my turn and I hope your dragon can hold up to my power." He said to me.

He drew his card and he looked happy about it.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Feral Imp and next I summon Element Soldier in attack mode and I sacrifice both of them in order to summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness." He said to me.

I backed up a bit in shock of the amount of attack points. He out matched my dragon's power by three.

"Attack my monster and do not give in." He said to me.

His monster lunged forward and I had to activate my trap card now to save her.

"I won't let you do that! I activate my face down card, Draining Shield." I said to him.

He looked confused but I didn't want to explain right at the moment, but I had to.

"Draining Shield allows me to gain life points to that of those your monsters attack points." I said to him.

My life points went all the way up to 9800. I was thrilled that worked last time it didn't but last time I wasn't fighting an amateur I was fighting a pro.

He looked angry but I wasn't sure why he was.

"I cannot believe you would disgrace your card like that." He said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"That card used to belong to the world's greatest duelist who controlled nothing but Zombies if you have a card that will prevent me from summoning more of my monsters play it on your turn. Then I can see if you are truly deserving of that card." He said to me.

I got really angry about that. How dare he say that about me and my card? I could feel my other self's anger rise too.

_"If I play that card it will be a one person advantage and I don't want to do that". _I said to my other self.

_ "I know but if you must you have to and don't forget about the card you bought." _She said to me.

That's right I had those two cards that I bought before I came here.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but don't you ever say that I don't deserve my cards when I do and I will prove it to you." I said to him as I drew my newest card.

"I play the field spell card Zombie World. This card makes all monsters on the field zombie type and also in the graveyard. Also neither player can play any monsters but zombie types. I also play Pyramid Turtle in defense mode. I end my turn now." I said to him angrily.

He didn't look impressed.

"You still have not gotten rid of my monster which is sad." He said as he drew his newest card.

"Go my monster destroy her Pyramid Turtle." He said to me.

"It won't work out as well as you think my monster was in defense mode and this allows me to special summon a zombie type monster with 2000 or less defense." I said to him.

"And I choose Malevolent Mech – Goku En." I said to him.

"Hmmm…not good enough." He said to me.

"You may go now but it won't do much good. " He said.

"Well let's just see about that shall we." I said as I drew the card.

It wasn't a card that I wanted seeing as how it was Chain Summoning.

"I'll have to pass this turn." I said to him.

"I shall only draw and pass this turn as well." He said to me.

"Very well then I draw." I said to him.

I looked at the card I held in my hand it was one of the cards I had purchased. It was Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Trainer and I didn't know whether or not to play it.

_ "Play the card. It will provide you the victory that you need." _My other self said to me.

"I play Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Trainer in attack mode. I also activate its special ability which allows me to put Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon or Red-Eyes Zombie Ultimate Dragon onto the field." I said to him.

"Now I summon forth Red-Eyes Zombie Ultimate Dragon from my deck to the field in attack mode." I said to him.

I heard gasps from everyone in the stands and I heard a noise come from the blacked out booth. Even the arrogant guy looked shocked at my two newest monsters.

"Well I am quite surprised about this. I had no idea that a little girl like you could possibly summon out something like that." He said to me.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Whatever that was supposed to mean I am not taking it as a compliment. Now go Red-Eyes Zombie Ultimate Dragon and attack his monster!" I said to him.

"I'll also attack you with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. And also Malevolent Mech – Goku En. And now I will attack you with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Trainer." I said to him.

I watched as his last two hundred life points dropped down to zero. I had finally won my very first duel. I was so happy that I just smiled as big as I could. Everyone started to cheer that was everyone but the third years. The person with the mic said that I was the winner and then people started to run down from the stands and tackle me with hugs. I started to laugh because I had never felt this happy before in my life and I was also happy with the fact that Angel and her fox fire were the first ones to give me hugs. They didn't even mind the fact that I had Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon out and on my shoulder. I guessed they didn't care anymore.

After all of the hugs were received we were divided back up into our separate colors. I guess that meant that was how we were going to be taught or at least how we were going to be staying inside of the school. As we were escorted outside of the main building everyone was talking about the duel that just happened and it made me feel a little embarrassed.

"Where on earth did you get those cards?" Angel asked me excitedly.

"I bought them at the mall before I came here. I had no idea that they were going to make that big of a splash." I said to her blushing.

We were stopped all of a sudden in front of what looked like a rundown cottage.

"Yuck we have to stay in there? Why not one of the fancier places that they showed on the pamphlet." Said someone who was obliviously not happy about the arrangements.

Someone was cleaning up the rooms and was hanging up a sign but it looked like she needed help.

"Well if you guys want to go and check out your rooms go ahead." Said our guide as he walked away.

I went up to the person and looked at her.

"Excuse me miss do you need any help?" I asked her.

"Oh yes please. Could you hand me that clothespin please?" She asked me.

I picked up the only one that was on the floor up and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much darling." She said to me as she hung it up.

Once she got down I saw that it was a sign welcoming first years to the Slipher Red Dorm.

"Uh…excuse me but is this the dorm room for the people with the red coats?" I asked her feeling dumb.

She looked at me with a smile that felt very welcoming.

"Why yes it is. I'm guessing you are one of the new years, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry if I made your surprise sign a big waste of time." I said to her.

I saw Angel run over to me out of the corner of my eye but she stopped all of a sudden and the nice lady turned around because we heard a branch snap from behind her. She got really protective all of a sudden and I recognized the man behind her. I instinctively backed up out of fear. He looked over at me but he didn't advance. He looked back at the women.

"Why hello there Martha. I was wondering if I could talk to that young girl you have behind you for a moment." He said to her.

I backed away but I ran into someone again. I didn't look up but the woman answered my question for me.

"Well it's up to Yusei and not me." She said.

I felt my stomach drop. He didn't say anything but he walked away without a fight. I looked up and sure enough Yusei was standing over me. He walked away without saying anything either and I could feel everyone stare at me. I felt like they knew something that I didn't and that was probably everything about this school. After a while people started to walk past me.

"So you have a name first year?" Someone asked me.

I looked up and saw the lady smiling at me sweetly.

"Oh um…yes I do sorry for not telling you sooner. My name is Sheniqua Tiluna." I said to her.

People who passed by me when I said my name started to whisper.

"Well that explains the attitude." Someone said.

"Yeah I bet she thinks she can do anything she wants that she beat that third year in a duel." The person next to her said.

I wasn't about to act like that at all.

"Don't listen to them it's great to have you here." Said the woman to me.

"Thank you, but I don't think coming here was such a great idea." I said to her.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Anyway my name is Martha and I'll go ahead and show you and your friend to your rooms." She said to me.

Me and Angel followed her. We soon found out that we each have our own rooms. Angel was in the next room but I still felt like I was back in that same room isolated from everyone and the world.

"Dinner will be ready around five." Martha told me.

I just stared at the bed.

"Have you never seen one before?" She asked me.

"No I've seen them before but I've never had one before." I said to her.

I set my bag down and went over to the bed and sat down.

Redeyes came over and curled up on my lap.

"Well you don't have to worry this one is yours and yours alone." She said to me.

I didn't respond to her so she came over to the bed and sat down next to me. She pulled me closer and hugged me and it took me by surprise that I started to cry. She eventually pulled me up and dragged me down into the kitchen that was in the bottom part of the dorm.

"You and your dragon can help me with dinner." She said to me.

I tied my hair back and she instructed me on how to cut certain things. I was slow at first but after I got the hang of it I was very fast at it. Redeyes was holding a pot that I kept placing the cut up vegetables into it. Once I was done she took it over to Martha. I didn't know why she was doing this but I was very happy. Once I was done helping her prepare for dinner someone came and told her that the headmasters wanted to see me right away. That good feeling completely vanished once I heard that. I wasn't only going to miss dinner but I was probably going to get expelled too.

Martha said that she would take me there herself. On the way there I couldn't help but worry that I did something wrong but Martha didn't seem worried at all. We went up to the school building and Martha was talking excitedly about how the new school year was going to be fun and how all the new year's looked cute, but I was wondering if I was going to get expelled. Once we were at the door she told me that I could just go in and that she would wait for me there. I entered the room and there were three chairs in there. They were all opposite from each other. I first thought that Martha had gotten the wrong room but I didn't question her. I walked up a little bit more towards the very front desk but I stopped when the chair all of a sudden moved. When it turned around I saw that there was someone sitting in it and the person was Yugi Mutou the king of games. I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad that I was getting expelled by one of the world's greatest duelists. He didn't speak to me he just stared at me and Redeyes.

I then felt two other sets of eyes on me and I didn't even dare try and look at them.

"What is your name first year?" Yugi finally asked me.

"Sheniqua Tiluna, sir." I said to him right away.

"Well Sheniqua I was watching your duel and I was wondering were exactly did you get that card." He said to me.

"I bought it at the mall with my own money right before we left." I said to him leaving out the sir this time.

"You can relax you aren't in any trouble we just thought that, that card had been stolen." Said the person on my left.

I looked over and it was Jayden.

"But I've never stolen anything in my whole life before." I said to him.

"We aren't accusing you of anything it's just that the person who used to own that card was the same person who you just happened to beat today." Said the person on my left said.

I looked over and I saw Yusei. He looked at me like he was angry with me or something.

"Look I promise I didn't steal anything. I just bought the card at a card shop in the mall." I said to them.

I looked around the room at them all but it seemed like they didn't trust me. I tried to figure out whether or not they believed me. Yugi stood up then, walked over to me, placed his hands onto my shoulders and looked down at me with soft eyes.

"Don't worry we aren't blaming you we just want to straighten this mess out. Do you still have the receipt?" He asked me.

"Yes I do, it's just with my stuff." I said to him.

He nodded his head, then he looked at the other two and then he looked back at me. Then he let go of me and walked over to his desk and sat down and the others joined him. It seemed like they were arguing with each other but then the door opened up and Martha came in with guy who I beat today.

"Martha what is going on?" Yusei asked her.

"Sorry I was trying to stop this guy from coming in but it didn't work." She said to them.

The guy looked at me and then he looked back at the others.

I was trying to not look pale but he wasn't exactly helping my nerves.

"Headmaster Yugi do you honestly think that we should keep a thief on school grounds?" He asked Yugi.

"I didn't steal anything!" I shouted at him.

Everyone looked at me.

"Now what is going on, don't you believe her?" Martha asked them.

"Well yeah but we were just discussing whether or not to expel her from the grounds when he came in." Said Jayden coldly.

"But I swear I didn't take anything." I said to them.

"Are you serious you're actually deciding on whether or not to believe her?" He asked them looking at me.

"But I didn't take anything of yours!" I said to him loudly.

They all stared at us and I felt my nerves die down.

"Wow she reminds me a lot of you Yusei."Martha said to him.

"What me, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked Martha.

"Well seeing as how she defends herself no matter what just like you do." She said to him.

"What are you talking about?" We both asked her at the same time.

Yusei looked at me and then he turned away from my line of sight, but I swore he was trying not to smile. Baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon was sitting on my shoulder and she was cooing softly as the others were fighting.

"What if I gave the cards to Yugi until this mess is straightened out?" I asked them all.

All of them looked at me and I walked right up to him and Baby Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon got off of my shoulder out of respect. I handed him the cards and he took them out of my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sheniqua? You may never see these cards again." Yugi said to me calmly.

Hearing him say I may never see those cards again almost broke what little composure I had left, but still I needed to do this in order to show my innocence.

"I'm sure," I said to him nodding my head.

"Very well. Yusei has a few things he wishes to speak with about in private so we will give you two the room." Yugi said standing up.

Jayden followed his example and everyone left aside from me and Yusei. Once the door shut behind me I turned around and faced him. He was staring at me, but because of his constant frowning face I couldn't tell if he was mad at me. Finally his features relaxed and he smiled at me.

"I'm surprised that you had that much fight in you." He said to me smiling.

"Don't worry I surprised me too." I said to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Slipher Red Dorm if you don't mind." He said to me calmly.

"What about it?" I asked trying to not sound hurt.

"Look its nothing bad. It's just about that Bakura guy. He's bad news if he gets around you. So just stay away from him." He said to me.

"Well what about you? You acted like I was a complete stranger." I said bitterly.

He looked at me not too stunned, and that's when I got irritated.

"Sheniqua I did that because I didn't want Bakura to get too close to you. He's looking for Yugi and we're trying not getting him too close to anyone that he might use against Yugi." He said to me.

"Why would he use me to get to Yugi? I don't even know Yugi on a personal level." I said sounding confused.

"It doesn't matter whether you know him on a person level or not. He would use you to get to Yugi." Yusei said to me sternly.

"How the heck would he do that?" I asked truly confused.

"I don't know but he would do that just to get to Yugi." He said to me.

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into my head and I fell to the floor gripping my head.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain.

"Sheniqua?! What's wrong?!" Yusei asked me quickly getting to my side.

The pain slowly subsided and I realized I was holding my breath so I slowly started to breath raggedly.

"I'm…ok. I think anyway." I said slowly dropping my hands from my head.

He didn't say anything to me he just carefully rubbed my head. My head continued to scream in pain but I didn't want to let Yusei know. He helped me stand up, but my head screamed in pain again and I started to fall again. Yusei quickly caught me again and I leaned up against him.

"Sheniqua, you are not alright. Is something wrong with your head?" He asked me worried.

"I don't know, my head just keeps spasming in pain." I said weakly.

He didn't say anything, but instead he just carefully set me down on the ground and then headed outside to where the others were at. I forced myself down to the floor, and I desperately tried to get the pain to stop spasming in pain. I couldn't figure out why it was spasming either.

_"Sheniqua what's wrong?"_ My other self asked my scared.

_"I don't know. I don't know why this is happening."_ I said back to her.

Yusei came back in with the others and he carefully picked me up in his arms. I closed my eyes but I couldn't fall asleep, something told me it wasn't safe yet. Yusei readjusted me so he was cradling me in his arms.

"Yusei what happened to her?" I heard Yugi ask Yusei.

"I don't know. Her head just started hurting her." Yusei answered him truthfully.

"Wait, you don't think that she's _her_ daughter do you?" Jayden asked confused.

"I don't know what to think, but maybe she is." Yusei said to them.

What on earth were they talking about? It sounded like I was being talked about but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Yusei let's stop talking about this subject for now shall we." Martha said in a hard tone.

I don't know what Yusei did but suddenly I felt him moving towards somewhere. After a while I finally felt safe in Yusei's arm so much so I rested my entire wait on him. He shifted his arms somewhat so he had a better hold of me. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him.

"Yusei," I said his name weakly.

"Get some sleep, you've been through a lot of excitement these last past few days." He said smiling at me.

I nodded my head slightly and then closed my eyes again. I laid my head against his chest, and for some weird reason I felt really safe in his arms. I fell asleep and I was instantly transported to a past that I had no knowledge of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The past begins to shine

I was standing in front of a classroom full of kids. The teacher was standing behind his desk getting all of the kids prepared for the day. I stood outside of the room with the principal. He went inside first and whispered something in the teacher's ear. I looked down at my uniform and it was bright pink with a white blouse and blue bowtie. I felt so stupid wearing this, but then I realized that this was the past and I wondered who's past it was exactly I was dreaming of. The principal came back out and patted me on the shoulder.

"Everyone I want to introduce a new student to you," the teacher said motioning for me to come in. I walked in and stood next to the teacher. "This is Sereana Tiluna. She just transferred here so everyone try and make her feel welcome."

No one said anything to me, I just went and sat down. The teacher went through his different instructions for the different studies and I easily kept up with the notes he gave out. We had just finished up math when the bell for break rang. I pulled out a book and started reading it while everyone else grouped around two desks. I glanced back and saw a blonde haired kid wearing the boy's uniform. The boy sitting across from him had spiky hair and a weird upside down pyramid around his neck.

"Alright Yug, you're going down this time." Said the blonde haired boy while he threw down a duel monster card.

"Nice card Joey, but it's not good enough." Yugi said playing a stronger monster on the field.

The card that Yugi had played was able to reduce the remaining life points of that Joey kid. He wasn't entirely happy about that fact either.

"Man you suck at this Joey." Said a brown haired kid that was standing in the crowd.

"Nah, Joey is doing great. My grandpa owns a card shop so I get all of my best cards from him." He said smiling.

A card shop? I really wanted to go, but I just decided to ignore it and go back to reading my book. All of a sudden I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Yugi standing there with his friends. I didn't recognize anyone of them aside from Yugi.

"Hey there, your name is Sereana right?" Yugi asked me nicely.

"Yeah, it is. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him flatly.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us to my grandpa's duel shop. You seem kind of interested in our duel just now." Yugi said to me.

"Well I was, but I don't own a deck." I said calmly.

"That's ok, we can get you one if you want." Joey said happily.

I just stared at them, but it seemed like they wouldn't take no for an answer. I nodded my head and they all smiled happily.

"My name is Yugi." Yugi introduced himself to me.

"I'm Joey," said Joey pointing to himself.

"I'm Tea," said the girl with brown hair.

"I'm Tristan," said the boy with brown hair.

"Hi, there I'm Sereana." I said somewhat smiling.

They stayed and talked with me for the rest of the break until the teacher came back. We finished up the day quickly and I walked with Yugi and the others to the locker room. Once we swished our shoes we walked to Yugi's card shop.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi called to an old man behind a counter.

"Ah, hello there, and it seems as though you brought home some friends with you." His grandpa said nicely.

"Yeah, and grandpa I was wondering if you could help Sereana with getting a deck." Yugi said to his grandpa happily.

"Um, that's if you want." I said quickly.

"Of course it is. I would love to help you with getting you your very first deck." He said pulling something out of the counter.

I stepped forward and he set down a tray full of decks. They all looked wonderful and I couldn't wait to grab up one of them, but I also wanted one that fit me the most. I saw one and it had a whole bunch of zombie type cards in it. I picked it up and the front card was of a dragon that looked both beautiful and powerful. It also reminded me of the person who I kept hidden from everyone.

"Um, I'll take this deck." I said to him.

"Ah, the zombie world deck. That's a good choice." He said smiling.

"Um, how much is it?" I asked nervously.

"Not a dime. After all its your first deck so I wouldn't want you to spend any money for it." He said to me nicely.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked confused.

He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled happily at him.

"Hey grandpa can you show my friends that super rare card of yours." Yugi asked politely.

Rare card? What do one of those cards look like?

"Hm? My rare card? You don't mean the one I don't show very often." He said calmly.

"Please, pretty please." Yugi asked politely.

"Alright, I guess so." He said pulling out a small box.

Inside the box was a dragon card. It was a pure white dragon with bright blue shining eyes. The other person that I kept hidden within me stirred inside of me.

"It's beautiful," I muttered to myself.

"It's name is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He said to us.

I was so taken aback by the image on the card that I kinda didn't hear anything else. Suddenly I heard the door open behind me and I quickly turned around and saw a man standing there. He was wearing the same uniform as Joey, Yugi, and Tristan.

"Seto Kaiba? What is he doing here?" Joey asked confused.

"You guys know him or something?" I asked confused.

"Yeah he's a big time company owner that builds all of the equipment for duels, and stuff." Tristan explained to me.

"I'm here to look for a certain card but it wouldn't shock me if you don't have it." He said annoyed.

Suddenly he saw the card that was in the box and he rushed forward. He shoved me aside and I quickly regained my footing. He just stared at the card stunned and it was shocking to see him like that. I couldn't figure out why he was so shocked to see a card like that. However, Yugi's grandfather quickly shut the box and that royally pissed off Kaiba. He slammed down a briefcase and opened it up. Inside were a whole bunch of duel monster cards.

"Old man I'm willing to trade all of these cards for that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card." He said annoyed.

"Sorry, but no thanks." Said Mr. Muoto calmly.

"Fine then name your price." He said annoyed.

"Sorry, but it's not for sale." Mr. Muoto said again.

Seto left angrily and he walked out of the store. I just stared at his back because my other side sensed something within him, I didn't really know what it was. I looked up at the clock and I realized that I had to start leaving before my mom got suspicious.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow though ok?" I asked them as I headed for the door.

"Sure, oh but before you go," Yugi said while grabbing a small box. "Use this to protect your deck."

"Thanks, so much!" I said happily to him.

We all said our goodbyes and I ran out of the store and headed to my mom's house, and that's when the dream ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First shadow duel

When I opened my eyes I was laying in someone's bed. I blinked a couple of times and I slowly sat up. I looked around my surroundings and I realized that I was in the room that I'd be using for the duration of my time in the duel academy.

"How on earth did I get here?" I asked allowed.

"I brought you here." Said a male's voice next to me.

I looked over and saw Yusei standing by my door. He seemed to be worried about me, but I could hardly remember why that was.

"What happened to me?" I asked holding my head.

"We were talking about staying away from Bakura and then your head started to hurt really bad. Then when I came back in the room from outside you were laying down on the floor. I was caring you back here and you passed out in my arms." He said to me.

"Weird, I don't remember most of that. I also had a really weird dream." I said lowering my hand to my bed.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Yusei asked sitting down next to me.

Something told me not to tell Yusei so I stayed quiet for a while.

_"Tell him, but only him."_ My other self said to me.

"The dream I had was about some girl by the name of Sereana Tiluna. She knew Yugi when he was young." I said not looking at Yusei.

"What?! Are you serious?!" He asked me shocked.

I just nodded my head, and silent ensued. I didn't look at him instead I just looked at my bed that Martha said belonged to me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked confused.

"For a couple of hours, its already night out." He said to me concerned.

"What?! I missed an entire day of school?!" I asked him shocked.

I quickly stood up and almost ran outside, but he quickly grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and he had a worried face on. That's when I noticed his arm was glowing bright red.

"Yusei, what's wrong with your arm?!" I asked scared.

"Don't worry about it." He said staring at my door.

Suddenly my left shoulder burned with searing pain. I quickly grabbed it and then dropped down to the floor.

"Sheniqua?! What's wrong?!" He asked me worried.

"My shoulder's in pain from something." I said groaning.

I looked over and saw a crimson circle of a dragon on my shoulder.

"What the heck is that?!" I asked scared.

"The mark of the Crimson Dragon." He said softly.

"The what?" I asked confused.

However, before he could answer me my shoulder spasmed in pain. I gripped my shoulder tighter and tried to drown out the pain. That's when I noticed a dragon was on Yusei's shoulder. It was Stardust Dragon, his best card. The dragon stared at me concerned, but then its head snapped up towards the door. Yusei got in front of me just as Bakura entered into the room. His monster that was his guide was completely shrouded in black mist.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Yusei asked in a hard tone.

"Why I'm here for the girl of course. Why else would I be here?" He asked evilly.

I quickly backed up and Stardust Dragon flew down over to me. He got a little bit bigger to shield me. I couldn't help but feel scared towards that Bakura guy. Something told me that I had to just run away and stay as far away from him.

"Not going to happen Bakura." Yusei said sternly.

Bakura just started to laugh evilly and his monster quickly shot between me and Yusei covering me in a shroud of darkness. Stardust Dragon was with me so I quickly grabbed a hold of him. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and grip me closer to something. I hesitantly opened up my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of cave. I looked up at who was holding me and it was man that looked similar to Yusei, but wasn't him. He had soft blue tousled hair, with deep set golden eyes. He had a stern expression on his face, and it kind of made me scared of him.

He didn't even look at me, but rather what was behind me. I didn't even try and look what was behind me. Finally he looked down at me and I jolted back a bit.

"Are you ok?" He asked me in a rough voice.

I just nodded my head and his eyes drifted back to whoever was standing behind me. I gripped his shirt as I feared for what was behind me. I slowly tried to move my head backwards so I could see what was behind me, but the man who was holding me wouldn't let me.

"What's back there?" I asked scared.

"I don't know yet, they haven't come out of the shadows yet." He said to me coldly.

I couldn't help it but I started shacking in his arms. He obviously took note of that and he held me a bit tighter to him as if he was trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry, I won't let the shadows take hold of you." He said to me soothingly.

"How can I not worry? I don't even know who you are yet." I said to him scared.

"Yes you do, I'm the Stardust Dragon that was with Yusei." He said to me calmly.

I looked up at him confused but there was no change in his emotions. Suddenly I heard a dark laughter and I flinched in closer to his chest. I looked over and saw Bakura enter into the room. I pushed myself closer to Stardust who easily gripped me closer.

"Now, now don't be rude, Sheniqua. I just wanted to say hello and Yusei was crowding out the space." He said to me.

"Stardust, I don't want to talk to him. Please keep him away from me." I whispered desperately to him.

"I know Sheniqua, just try and keep calm." He said to me.

"Ha! Please don't be rude Sheniqua, I just wanted to get Yugi's attention and you were the best person to do that with." He said to me.

"I don't even know Yugi!" I shouted at him.

"Oh yes you do, or do you not remember who you used to be." He said to me laughing evilly.

What was he talking about? Why does he seem to know something about me that I don't.

"Stardust what is he talking about?" I asked scared.

"I'm talking about your real mother. The woman who I hate so much, the woman who I want to see sent to the shadow realm." He said to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about so just stay away from me!" I shouted at him.

He didn't do as I said and started to walk towards me. Stardust unfolded wings from his back and leapt backwards flying up into the air. He stayed up there for a long time until something slammed into him. He fell down hard and crashed into the ground. He was out cold so Bakura walked up towards us. I saw this bright light shine from my necklace, then I had switched places with Red-Eyes.

"Stay away from her Bakura. She has nothing to do with you," She said to me.

"She has everything to do with this if she is that woman's daughter." He said gritting his teeth.

"She doesn't understand what you're saying so just leave her alone!" Red-Eyes shouted at him.

Just then Yugi came into the room with Jayden and Yusei. Red-Eyes stood in front of Stardust but Yusei didn't seem bothered by it.

"Yugi what the hell are you doing here?!" Red-Eyes asked shocked.

"I'm here to get Sheniqua back to safety. Although I wasn't expecting to see you here Red-Eyes." Yugi said a little stunned.

"Yes everyone's worried about little Sheniqua. Why not just tell her who her _real_ mother is who was supposed to stay in the shadow realm." Bakura said darkly.

_"I don't know who he's talking about!"_ I shouted desperately grapping my head.

"I know Sheniqua, please calm down." Red-Eyes said sounding pained.

"Red-Eyes what is Sheniqua saying to you?" Yusei asked scared.

"She's saying that she doesn't know what Bakura is talking about." She answered him.

"Liar! She does to know but she's just hiding her mother from me." Bakura said angrily.

_"No I don't!"_ I screamed out in fear.

Red-Eyes gasped and fell to the floor. That's when Stardust woke up and dragged her away from the center of the room. Me and Red-Eyes changed positions again and I gripped my head tighter out of fear. My head was spasming in pain again, but I had no idea why.

"Help…" I whimpered in pain.

The three of them ran over to me and tears streamed down my face.

"Sheniqua what do you remember from your past?" Yugi asked me.

I looked up and saw that Bakura was no longer there so I dropped my arms and fell over onto Yusei's legs.

"Sheniqua!" I heard four voices call my name.

"A woman with black and red hair was standing with a man with orange hair and the two of them were dueling against someone. That's it that's all I remember." I said weakly.

"Alright that's fine." Jayden said to me clearly worried.

"Who are they? Why do I want to cry knowing I can probably never see them again?" I asked all of them with tears flowing down my eyes.

They couldn't answer me because just then a large black shadow flowed all around us. The four of them disappeared leaving only me to face whoever it was that summoned this shadow. I looked up and saw Bakura standing there glaring at me.

"So you do remember some things from your past." He said angry.

"Where did you send the others?!" I asked scared.

"Why did you lie to me? What else are you hiding from me?" He asked me.

_"Sheniqua take your fear and use it in a different way."_ Red-Eyes told me.

I got up on my feet and returned his glare with my own.

"I won't ask you again! Where are the others?! What did you do with them?!" I asked angry.

He stared at me for a second and then he started to chuckle darkly.

"Don't worry they are still here. Just not their souls." He said pointing behind me.

I turned around and was Yugi, Jayden, Yusei, and Stardust all lying there looking like they were asleep, but I knew that, that wasn't true. I quickly ran over to them and tried to wake them up but it was no use. I turned my head back around and quickly stood up.

"What did you do to them?!" I asked angry.

"Why I sent their souls to the shadow realm." He said easily.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" I asked really angry.

He just chuckled at me and a duel disk appeared on his arm. I guess the only way I could figure out what he meant by that was with a duel.

"Fine if a duel is what you want then a duel is what you're going to get!" I shouted at him.

I quickly bent down and took off Yusei's duel disk. I took his deck out and placed his back in his deck box, then I placed my deck in his duel disk. I walked over to the center of the room and reactivated Yusei's duel disk. Bakura activated his duel disk and placed his deck in his disk.

"Let's duel!" We both shouted at each other.

"I'll be going first!" He shouted at me while drawing a card.

I wish I could say that I remembered the duel that befell us, but I really couldn't do that. It was as if the dark mist that was surrounding us was stealing my memory or blocking it. Soon I managed to defeat him, but he disappeared before I could truly finish the duel.

Once the mist fully disappeared I quickly ran over to Yusei and the others not really bothering to see what my wardrobe was like. I slammed down to my knees and shook all of their shoulders.

"Guys wake up! Come on! Open your eyes!" I shouted at them desperately.

Yusei and the others groaned, then they opened up their eyes. I smiled happily as they slowly sat up. They all looked around confused and I did the same thing. Apparently the cavern took some heavy damage from the duel that I was just beginning to take into notice.

"Sheniqua," I heard my name being called.

I looked over and I saw everyone staring at me, suddenly I feel very self-conscious. Yusei took off his jacket and placed it over me. I looked down at myself and I saw that my clothes were well a little destroyed. I took off Yusei's duel disk and quickly fixed his jacket over top of me.

"Fun duel?" Stardust asked sarcastically.

I just looked at him, then I smiled and started laughing. Everyone just stared at me confused, but they smiled regardless.

"Sorry I don't mean to laugh, but that was just so funny what you said." I said trying to hide the fact I was still laughing.

"It's ok Sheniqua you don't have to hide the fact that your laughing. In fact it's completely fine." Yusei said to me smiling.

"Yeah that's the best reaction I've ever seen after a shadow duel in a long time." Jayden said smiling at me.

I looked at Yugi and he smiled while nodding his head at me. I just smiled at them and started laughing all over again. This time they joined in with me and it felt like my heart grew a little lighter.

"So what are we going to do know? I mean I don't really remember the duel that entirely well, but it felt as if the damage was real." I said looking down at my hands.

"It doesn't matter Sheniqua. All that matters is that you've won the duel." Yugi said to me sternly.

"Then tell me about that girl I told you guys about from my past." I said a little demandingly.

"Sheniqua I know your confused about it, but we can't tell you that because you need to find out about it yourself." Yusei said to me.

That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear but I allowed it none the less. I nodded my head and we all headed out of the cavern. That's when I remembered that I had Yusei's duel disk on my arm.

"Oh yeah before I forget, here's your duel disk back Yusei." I said handing it back to him.

He took it from me and that's when I saw the tattoo of a dragon's head on his forearm. Without really thinking about it I outstretched my hand and touched it gently. Soft warmth emanated from it. I was entranced with it, but I soon felt eight pairs of eyes staring at me so I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." I muttered under my breath.

"It's alright if you want to take a look at it." Yusei said to me calmly.

I looked back at his mark and placed my hand on it. The stinging came back into my shoulder and I winced in pain. I looked back at my shoulder and the mark on it seemed to grow as I held onto Yusei's arm. Suddenly the only thing on my shoulder was the head of the dragon and the rest of its body wrapped around me like it was wrapping its body around me. I quickly backed away and ran into a tree.

"What's going on?!" I asked scared .

"Sheniqua calm down, it's alright. That's the mark of the Crimson Dragon. You got that from your father." Yusei said to me calmly.

I was so scared that I was shaking so badly. I looked down at my trembling hands. I saw a pair of hands grab mine and I looked up to see Yusei staring at me. My head spasmed with pain and collapsed into Yusei's arms. I opened my eyes weakly and saw everyone staring at me, but unfortunately I was too weak to hear or see what was going on. I closed my eyes again and a brand new dream started all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duel Academies past

I was sitting in an auditorium with some kids in it watching entrance exam duels. Kids were either passing or failing, but none struck me as exactly thrilling. Just then Jayden burst into the room breathing hard. I just stared at him wondering what on earth he was doing here.

"Awesome I made it just in time to take my entrance exam." He said happily whipping sweat off of his face.

I got up and was about to head out when I noticed a Winged Kuriboh flying right behind him. He noticed that I was staring at him so he smiled at me.

"Hey there, you here for the entrance exams?" He asked me happily.

"Yes, but unlike you I arrived here early so I already took them." I said looking annoyed at him.

"Jeez take a chill pill, I was just wondering. Besides my alarm clock didn't go off this morning, so I didn't know that I was running late." He said smiling at me.

I just looked at him bewildered and he turned his attention back to the dueling fields. I followed his train of view and that's when I noticed another person coming and stand next to Jayden.

"Aw man, I thought I was a goner." He said to himself.

"Nah man you did a great job." Jayden said to him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" The boy with light blue hair and glasses stared at him confused.

"Me? I'm here to take my entrance exams." Jayden said happily.

I started to laugh and they both looked at me confused.

"What are you laughing at?" Jayden asked confused.

"She's laughing because that boy was the last duel of the day." Said a kid in the stands.

I could only see the back of him and he had black hair that was smoothed back.

"Huh? You mean that was the last duel of the day?" Jayden asked shocked.

"Yep, looks like you were just a little bit too late there, huh kid?" I said to him not really caring.

However, even though I said that I had the distinct feeling that he would be able to get his chance.

_"Jayden Yuki, paging Jayden Yuki. Please go to dueling field three for your duel." _Said a voice over the intercom.

"Well that's me. Oh and by the way you're the second best duelist." Said Jayden to that one kid.

"Wait, what do you mean by the second best?" Asked the kid.

"Well you're looking at the number one duelist now." Jayden said cockily.

I just stared at him as he walked down to the dueling fields. How could he have been so cocky about being the best duelist when he was so late to begin with? I looked down at the field and saw that the person he'd be dueling was the Vice Principal of the entire school. I was so shocked that the duel itself was blurred into one big shocking deal. How could he have been able to do defeat the Vice Principal? Before I could figure anything else the dream faded into nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Painful yet happy memories

When I woke up I felt even more weak and exhausted than when I first went to sleep. Not to mention I was in a completely different room than mine for the school. I continued to lay down on the bed not really wanting to find out where I am. That's when I heard voices outside my door.

"Yusei you can't be serious. There is no way I'm going to babysit some first year kid." Said a male's voice that sounded oddly familiar to me.

"Come on Atem, you just might like this kid. Especially since she beat a third year," said Yusei to him.

"She beat a third year? Come on people have done that before." Said the man not really caring.

"With a complete zombie deck that looked really close to your mom's deck?" Asked Yusei calmly.

There was no answer from the other man and the door opened up. I looked over at the door and in came a boy with spiky black hair with a few orange highlights. His face looked very familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. He slowly walked over and sat down next to me on the bed. He looked at me carefully and the expression on his face told me he knew me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked me carefully.

My mind instantly spasmed in pain, and I curled up in pain. He placed his hands on my shoulders and the Crimson Dragons mark instantly lit up on the both of us. My memory was fuzzy but I could easily remember this person. He was my brother and at this realization I started to cry as he held me carefully in his arms.

"Atem, my brother." I said weakly.

He looked at me shocked but then he smiled and hugged me carefully.

"Hello my dear sister Sheniqua. It's been so long since I've seen you last." He said to me lovingly.

I just sobbed into his arms as he gently held me. Granted I still felt horribly exhausted but I tried to hide that fact while my brother was here. He pulled away from me and whipped away my tears.

"Sheniqua you should rest a bit more. You and I can talk after you get a bit more sleep." He said to me.

"No! I'll sleep later. Right now I want you to tell me about my past and who our parents are." I said sternly.

He was a bit taken aback by the ferocity in my voice but he just smiled at me.

"Sheniqua you already know who our parents are, you just need to remember them. Also you and I have four more school years to get to know each other all over again so don't worry." He said to me smiling happily.

"But aren't you an upper classman?" I asked confused.

"Eh…technically I am, but not really seeing as how I failed the final exam so I got held back a grade." He said shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

"Could you at least hold me until I fall asleep?" I asked like a little kid.

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me close to him. I ignored the stinging from the mark of the Crimson Dragon and closed my eyes. I listened to the heartbeat of my brother and how good it sounded to my ears. I let my eyes droop down until they were closed. I was a little worried that he let go of me at this point, but he didn't he just kept on holding me gently in his arms like I was a treasure form a forgotten world. Eventually I did fall asleep but in return I got a new dream to try and figure out.


End file.
